my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Havoc MSM Go
''"When monsters first came to our dimension, we all saw them as harmless creatures,born to sing, and make music, well most of us. There were a select few who saw the monsters as havoc reaping monsters, born to battle. This group of people call themselves Team Havoc, and have experimented on monsters giving them the sole purpose of fighting. Free their monsters, and show them that they aren't fighting machines, '' Description Team Havoc is a group of monster handlers who believe monsters are born to battle. They have experimented on monsters to create them into mindless fighters, with boosted stats. Can you beat them and cure their monsters. When you beat a member of Team Havoc, you have a chance at befriending one of their monsters by giving them food, but you only have three tries. This monster can then be cured by giving it the berry, or one of the berries, of its colour. It will then have boosted combat stats, and doubled coin production. Team Havoc Team Havoc is currently a grouping of 23 monster handlers, that we know of. 16 basic monster handlers, and 7 advanced. Basic monster handlers each thrive in a certain area of monster knowledge. Each of them have an element(s) that they always only ever have on their team. * Ronda, the Earth handler ** Always chooses Natural monsters with the element of Earth. * Frosta, the Cold handler ** Always chooses Natural monsters with the element of Cold. * Nen, the Water handler ** Always chooses Natural monsters with the element of Water. * Ivy, the Plant handler ** Always chooses Natural monsters with the element of Plant. * Gavin, the Air handler ** Always chooses Natural monsters with the element of Air. * Reya, the Fire handler ** Always chooses Natural monsters with the element of Fire. * Darryl, the Plasma handler ** Always chooses Ghazt, Whisp, Nebulob, Sox, Jellbilly, and Plixie. * Kage, the Shadow handler ** Always chooses Grumpyre, Whisp, Arackulele, Boodoo, Kazilleon, and Loodvigg. * Alexia, the Mech handler ** Always chooses Reebro, Nebulob, Arackulele, Bellowfish, Dragong, and Vhamp. * Emerald, the Crystal handler ** Always chooses Jeeode, Sox, Boodoo, Bellowfish, Fung Pray, and Syncopite. * Seth, the Poison handler ** Always chooses Humbug, Jellbilly, Kazilleon, Dragong, Fung Pray, and Scaratar. * Sarakshi, the Psychic handler ** Always chooses Magical monsters with the element of Psychic. * Devin, the Faerie handler ** Always chooses Magical monsters with the element of Faerie. * Doak, the Dipster handler ** Always chooses Dipsters * Ajax, the Mythical, and Legendary handler ** Always chooses at least one Mythical, one Shugafam, and one Werdo. * Celeste, the Celestial handler ** Always chooses Celestials. Then, there are advanced monster handlers, who have created special teams with a strategic advantage. Agnes Known as the Natural handler, all her monsters are from the Natural class. Morgan Known as the Ethereal handler, all his monsters are from the Ethereal class. Sabrina Known as the Magical handler, all her monsters are from the Magical class. Emannual Known as the Seasonal handler, all his monsters are Seasonals. Leshawna Known as the Levitation handler, all her monsters are immune to Special Earth moves, even when asleep. * Leshawna's biggest flaw, is that none of her monsters resist Mech, or Celestial. * Leshawna has no relation with Feast. Immanuel Known as the Immunity handler, all of his monsters are immune to an element. * Immanuel's biggest flaw, is that none of his monsters resist Water, Plasma, or Feast. * Immanuel has no relation with Yay, or Mythical. Daphne Known as the Defense handler, all her monsters have high defense stats, and are immune to Confusion caused by a physical, offensive move. * All of Daphne's monsters resist Earth. * Daphne's biggest flaw, is that none of her monsters resist Plasma, Mech, Feast, or Supernatural. * Daphne has no relation with Yay, Mythical, or Legendary. Category:MSM Go